Snowbunny Fanfiction 1 - Solitude
by Manthies
Summary: Basically this Fanfic shows Ice Queen version about the last battle she had with Fionna and also tells about a certain "trauma" she had because of it. (i know my Summary sucks, so don't judge me) Fionna/Ice Queen Yuri(Lesbian) Couple (they will love each other one day XXX/3333)


**Oh hello, This is the Manthies(just another random and anonymous dumbass fan who created an account here to write his stupid FanFictions so whatever) speaking**

**As you see, this is my first FanFiction Story i wrote, and yes, i know it's not good, but whatever, i hope you enjoy it anyway, oh, if you notice any mistake in my story, please report it to me fix it, ok? **

**Disclaimer: I think you already know what i would say...**

**WARNING: This Fanfic contains Violence and Coarse Language, and no, it does not contain Yuri(yet :/3) so sorry guys**

During the twilight of Aaa, Ice Queen, apparently depressed, was looking to the nearby mountains that form the land where she lives changing of color as time was passing and the day, dawning.

All the penguins were sleeping, even Gertrude, Ice Queen's pet, in fact, practically every living being that lives in Aaa were sleeping, except vampires (Marshall Lee, for example) and Ice Queen, ever since the last time she faced Fionna and Cake in a workaday battle.

She, reminding the scene, as she did obsessively lately, remembered the moment when she was being beaten by Fionna as the Queen fought with her, when she was trying to keep Prince Gumball with her after have kidnapped him, as she did infinite times before, the Queen even lost the count of times she kidnapped the prince, Always in a desperate tentative of making him her lover and partner in her castle as she tried the same with another princes.

The scene that definitely marked her actual depression was, after have lost the battle with Fionna, Once Again, as Always, but, that time, fionna told to cake take the prince home safely without her, fionna argumented that she was only going to take few minutes there before going home, cake, cognizant of the stability of the situation and as the Queen were threatless, the cat let fionna out there, taking gumball home.

Fionna generally after every victory upon any creature she faces and principally the Ice Queen, she comemorates the victory or just say something to the defeated creature she has beaten, but, this time, fionna looked coldly serious, and tired, very tired, thought the Queen didn't recognized fionna's anger, the Young girl looked to the Ice Queen and said coldly: "Don't Move." The Ice Queen, sarcastcally smiling, whisped: "Heh... i even lost the count of how many time we battled, and, coincidence or not, you won all..." Fionna kept quiet, listening to her with an angry face "... it makes a long time we don't fight, don't you think? Well, it's such a pity it looks like you don't remember me."

Fionna, listening to those words, was about to punch the lied woman in the stomach, then, Ice Queen, smiling to her, has moved subtly the thumb of her right hand, just to test the girl. Fionna, when she noticed to move of the Queen's thumb, furiously, without thinking twice, in an impulsive and violent act, punched cruelly the Queen's stomach "I SAID TO YOU DON'T MOVE!" She screamed, mad with the situation.

Ice Queen coughed blood as she was beaten violently by the Young girl, fionna, after the punch, with a dominant position upon the Queen, who was still and coughing blood caused by the blow, started speaking: "What the fuck is wrong with you? I have been fighting you to stop you to keep the princes to yourself since i was 11, i'm just 14 and i am already very tired with this shit happening almost every day, almost every fucking day i hear complaints from the kingdoms and people that you have stole a prince once again..." fionna stoped for a while to recover the breath, but continued: "... you probably do this because you are an autistic sick-fuck who is needy of people... , ... no, PRINCES!, yes, who is fucking needy of princes to console yourself of you solitude and misery! Nor your penguins, like your pet Gertrude, is not enough to fullfill your pathetic emptiness here ..." Ice Queen was crying listening to words of humiliation she was receiving from Fionna, as the Young girl was giving the compelling speech with pleasure, she was almost smiling as she sees ice queen suffering from those cruel words from Fionna, the girl concluded: "if you just want the end of your problem that bedevils you, frankly, make a favor to me all the world and kill yourself, you won't be missed by anyone, nor by your penguins, you fucking useless dead weight." She finished the speech with these final worlds. Fionna, with her anger discounted in cruel words on ice queen, was about to leave, but she stopped walking and warned: "oh, one more thing to say: your old tiara is now MINE! Did you get it?" but ice queen was too busy crying to pay attention to fionna, the girl, almost leaving the place, said once again: "i hope you have learned the lesson, you fucking stupid bitch, i also hope i will never look at your ugly face again."

After have finished the phase, fionna finally left the place, leaving behind the Queen crying and sobbing of pain alone, until Gertrude comes directly to the Queen and hug her, in a tentative of console her from the humiliation, but unfortunately, the hug was effectless to console her, who cried during hours, until the dawn of a new day in Aaa.


End file.
